Hot Chocolate
by velvethearts
Summary: What do the twins do for a moody Hermione Granger? read to find out! GWxHGxFW rated M for a few reasons. ENJOY! No twincest!


_Hot Chocolate_

This is my first time writing a Harry Potter related story so, please be gentle with the flames but feel more than welcome to tell me if it was nice to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related, kthnx.

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley was as busy as ever tonight. The adults roamed with their unruly children at hand, browsing the never ending variety of shops for their wizard needs. Hermione made her way towards the colorful, familiar and welcoming building she greeted every night at the same time. Kids ran in and out of the stores, their parents trying to control them but failing miserably. Giggling girls in packs stood outside, exchanging opinions on a certain product designed specially for young witches. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way inside the shop indifferently, avoiding any contact with the little '<em>prats'<em> as she called them, running around. A young woman behind the cashier waved at her with a huge grin on her face.

"Good evening, Ms. Granger!" Verity said warmly at the clearly moody bushy haired witch.

"Hello, there," Hermione tried to smile but it came out awkward and she probably looked dumb by the look in Verity's face. The worker quickly went back to the customers without a word.

"Come, come! Explore our small extension to the store, right this way, ladies!"

She immediately recognized the voice and turned to watch George and Fred standing outside a curtained room that led to their new secret room full of new merchandise they had invented.

"Ah, you might want to go take a peek at the Pygmy Puffs over there," George said, leaning over a little girl with short blonde hair.

"I want to go in there," She pointed out as Fred let two (much older) blushing girls inside the room.

"I still say you go to the Pygmy Puffs. They're on a special sale for just today," George encouraged the girl. She shook her head, stomping her foot and pointing at the curtains.

Fred, seeing his distressed brother leant over as well and took a good look at the girl. She wore a pair of green shoes with a lighter colored green skirt and an even lighter colored green tank top.

"We added green Pygmy Puffs," Fred simply said looking directly into the girl's eyes.

With a delighted squeal, the bundle of joy ran off towards the other side of the store.

Hermione laughed gingerly, making her way up to where they stood somewhat relieved.

"Bravo," She clapped her hands and smiled at the boys. They both smiled as they saw her come by and went to hug her, careful to keep an eye on the secret room.

"'Mione, I think you should see our new WonderWitch collection," Fred wiggled his brows.

"Why? I've already seen it all," She pointed back to where all the love potions, cupid crystals and all the other cosmetic products they had.

"Not quite," They both said.

"Well, you see, Hermione, we came up with a brilliant idea for the WonderWitch line," Fred had his arm around her shoulders, his weight lightly drooping on her.

"That's right, but they're for an older audience, you see," George continued, also putting his arm around the baffled witch that was stuck between them.

"Would you just spit it out? What is it? I honestly don't have all night to be pondering on your secret little line of apparatuses unless, it's something that will keep the giggling girls at bay," She sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Blimey, Fred, She's not on good graces today," George chuckled.

She started to struggle from their grip.

"Well, not to worry darling, the things in that room will cheer you up," Fred gave a wink, his red hair flowing flawlessly in place. "It's something genius we came up with, if muggles use similar things, why can't we?"

Their smiles grew bigger the closer she got to the silky curtains. She was so close to the silk that it tickled her nose.

"There's an age line protecting the entrance, in case a curious little mind wonders here and sees things that will make her question everything," The twins laughed and in one little push she was inside the dimly lit room. Rows and shelves full of vials of different colors were neatly stacked, pamphlets advertising the products, and boxes with lace ribbons.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" She groaned, wiping out her wand, pointing it in the air. "Lumos,"

Her wand emitted a light that let her explore the depths of the shelves, actually showing her what each vial and box was. She gasped, shakily reaching for the specific vial that caught her attention. It contained a light blue liquid that did not look appetizing at all.

"The label read: _.Zapper_," it was pretty obvious what it meant. Immediately she grabbed one of the dark purple baskets and placed it inside. She was definitely going to be visiting every month. She felt intrigued by the things these men had come up with. A potion that zaps your period away? _That was genius!_ She thought.

She bumped with three other girls, much older than her by maybe a few years. They commented on some outfits that were hung towards the back. A fourth girl popped out of a compartment that seemed to be a fitting room, wearing a red and black laced corset with black ribbon panties. Hermione blushed, feeling rather odd, staring at a half naked stranger.

"What does that one do?" A girl in violet robes asked, poking at the corset.

"Uh, hold on," One of the girls with golden ringlets on her hair said as she reached for a small card next to her. "The red and black attire releases some sort of exotic aroma that lures the partner in for a wild and crazy non stop fulfillment night," All four girls gasped and giggled, looking for more of the different color definitions.

"I want pink and black! It's sweet and loving!" Hermione couldn't tell who had said it while she walked away silently. "Aw yes! Look they have animal prints too… what's it say? Uh… Animalistic?" They all sounded like hyenas laughing intensely deciding which one to get.

She took a particular interest in a small clear box full of pastilles. They looked familiar so she picked them up. _They moved the patented daydream charms?_ She inspected the box closely and read a note. _A newly improved product!_

She knew they didn't sell this to anyone under sixteen years old but this part of the shop was obviously not for anyone under 18, so those pastilles she saw were obviously nowhere near the range of the ones displayed out in the WonderWitch shelf.

"Enjoying your little exploration, Granger?" Fred's voice tickled her ear. Hermione jumped, almost dropping the pastilles.

"She seems to be interested in these," George displayed a smug smile.

"These are even more brilliant, if I must say," Hermione choked on her words, feeling a blush through her ears.

"Now, don't get in the habit of complimenting our products to get them for free," Fred smirked, winking at her. Hermione blushed even harder.

"I did not do such thing!" She put the pastilles down and turned to walk away, George grabbed her just in time.

"But since you look so lovely today, we'll let it slip," He placed the item on her small basket and the twins headed to help their other flushed customers, leaving Hermione bashfully looking down.

After sneaking out of the exclusive room, she asked Verity to let her cut the line but the customers didn't look very pleased and she didn't want to be the reason why the twins lost their customers.

"Just leave the money there and I'll punch in the purchase afterwards," She gave me an apologetic smile, trying to hurry. "Don't forget to write the name of the products!" Verity said.

Hermione's cheeks glowed a pretty pink, knowing she had to expose her purchases to Verity. She took a deep breath and grabbed a quill and wrote down her things on a piece of parchment. She left a little too many galleons on the counter. She didn't care, she just wanted to leave. She went to the back room, and up the stairs towards the Twin's flat she shared with them.

Hermione sat at the edge of her queen sized bed, removing her black heels and gently massaging her numb feet. A groan escaped her lips as she wiggled her toes. It had been such an exhausting day down at the shop. She had never seen so many customers wonder around the store and actually buying loads of merchandise. There was a meow coming from Crookshanks who curled up on her lap, not caring that she was trying to soothe herself from a long day at work. Hermione pet her ginger cat and gave it a small kiss on its nose before the cat got bored and wobbled over to the other side of the bed. She then proceeded to stand in front of her mirror. She wore a creamy yellow sleeveless blouse and a black pencil skirt, a very short one too. The black bow tie on her neck felt like it was choking her and she quickly grimaced and loosened it up.

She rambled on about the brilliancy of the twins by making an adult's line for WonderWitch. She pretended Crookshanks was actually listening to her. All she got were meows and occasional purrs which she took as some type of acknowledgement from the cat.

"Crookshanks, why did I buy these? They're going to think of me as a stupid giggling girl!" she bent over the cat and the fur ball stared at her and meowed.

"Because you love us, obviously, and think of you like that? Never," there was a redheaded boy standing at her door. Hermione yelped and picked up her skirt from the floor, pulling it high enough to cover her. What time was it? 9pm, Already? There was no way she had talked to herself for 2 hours straight.

"Fred! Get out!" she threw a pillow at him and he easily dodged it.

"Now, Granger, that's not very nice," George poked his head from behind Fred's shoulder.

"Get out! Both of you! Can't you see I'm not properly dressed?" she asked meekly, causing the twins to burst into laughter.

"It's not like we haven't seen you walk around practically naked before," Fred winked, taking a licorice out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth.

"It's quite a sight, really. Wouldn't you agree, Fred?

"Yes, George, I quite agree!"

Hermione's face went from salmon pink to a fiery scarlet red. "You—Y- Yo- You," for some reason she felt choked up in her words and absolutely nothing would come out. This of course, made the brothers laugh even harder at the flustered young witch.

She eyed her wand from the corner of her eye and made a quick move to get it.

"Get out now before I hex the both of you!" Hermione rolled back her shoulders and bravely stared them down.

"Fred, I think she really will hurt us," George said lowly into Fred's ear.

"Yes, George, I quite agree," Fred repeated, raising a brow.

She groaned letting her wand free fall and collapsed on her bed, almost crushing Crookshanks. Her sobs were quiet but evident.

"Mental, that one," Fred said, elbowing his brother with a raised brow.

"Shut it!" Hermione shot them a glare with her red rimmed eyes.

"You're being quite a darling, today, aren't ya?" George said, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry boys I'm just really cranky," She turned towards them, sitting up. George wiped a few of her tears away and Fred stared solemnly.

"Is it that time of the month?" Fred asked, scratching the back of his head. George elbowed him in the knee, shooting him a glare. They did not want to provoke her. They knew that if they ticked her off she'd most likely end up hexing them for sure and without mercy. Hermione sighed, letting her skirt fall off the bed. She stayed in her blouse and her black lacy knickers. All she did was nod and crawl under her sheets, completely burying herself under the sea of pillows and bedspread. George and Fred exchanged bewildered looks and were slightly unsure on what to do now. They turned to see a mess of disarrayed hair poking out from the pillows and the heaving of her chest going up and down under the sheets.

"'Mione?" George climbed on top of her, her small frame trapped in between his arms and legs. She felt the softness of his nose graze the side of her forehead.

"Want us to make you some hot chocolate?" Fred offered, his voice a little low.

Hermione's big brown eyes peeked out. They were puffed and red, watery even. The twins cringed. They were used to the PMSing from their sister but Ginny never got it as bad as Hermione. Ginny was a doll, unlike Granger here, which turns into an emotional wreck. Even after living with her for two years, they still weren't used to it.

"You would do that for me?" She sniffled, watching as George moved from atop, blushing.

"We wouldn't offer our services to just anyone, Granger,"

"We're not that nice,"

"No, don't bother yourselves, you give me a roof and food and all that good stuff and and and I'm just so ungrateful!" She burst into a fresh bash of tears. What she was saying made no sense in what they were talking about. The twins looked awfully confused.

"Pardon?" the twins said.

"Granger, if we do all of this for you is because you're special to us," George pushed some strands of her hair off her face.

"Obviously," Fred rolled his eyes. "Besides, you're great help around!"

"You're the reason we're still alive and not starved," George laughed. Fred nodded.

Her lips quivered and she exploded into sobs yet again. "You guys!" She lunged herself against Fred and pulled George towards her as well, hugging them tightly.

"Err…"

"Granger,"

"You're such a girl," They said in unison.

Hermione laughed, happily wiping her tears and laying in George's lap, contently smiling up at the twins, admiring their sharp jaws and gorgeous features.

The boys didn't know what to think. They were trying to figure out what was going on with her. One second she was angry, then sad, then happy. Being men, they had no idea how to handle it; therefore all they did was nothing but go with the flow and say whatever they thought was right.

"Wait… you guys don't think I'm a nuisance?" she got up suddenly, still looking like a wreck. The twins tried to look away from her curvy body and creamy long legs.

It took a few seconds for them to process what she had said after staring at her for so long.

"A nuisance, she says," George scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, Granger, you're loosing it," Fred rolled his eyes as well.

"I'm being completely serious!" She stomped her foot on the carpeted floor.

"So are we!" They replied.

"Ugh! You guys don't understand," She wiped her face, turning to face the mirror and she saw the hot mess she was at that very moment. Her hair stuck out in different faces, her blouse mildly ruffled and unbuttoned here and there, her knickers… well they were where they were supposed to be.

"We don't!" They groaned.

"Holy cricket!" She covered her mouth, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Now what…?"

"I look hideous! You guys don't bother to tell me that I look like a bloody rag doll? Look at me! Just look at this—"

Fred and George watched her slender figure turn in place. They couldn't help but stare at her assets, enjoying the view very much. They cleared they throat and then she spoke again, this time crying.

"I look like I'm the size of the Earth," She sat in between them on the bed.

"Use the potion you bought," Fred said. She gasped, remembering what she had bought.

"You're brilliant!" She said, bending over her drawers to find the bag.

Fred and George watched as her bum shook lightly left and right as she rummaged around, triggering somewhat of an arousal in both men.

"Uh, Granger," Fred was about to tell her to put on some clothes before she was ravished but he decided otherwise.

"Yes?"

"Accio, bag," Fred didn't answer her and just pointed his wand at the drawers. A small pink bag popped out and landed in Hermione's hands.

"Thank you!" She cupped the items in her hand and gave Fred a kiss on the cheek, causing George to burn with fiery jealousy.

"That's not fa-"

Hermione didn't give him a chance to complain as she kissed his cheek as well. He smirked and lay back on the bed, mouth shut.

She drank the potion and shortly enough, she felt normal again. Her lower half didn't pain her and there was no uncomfortable feeling in between her legs. She was quiet for a very long moment and it seemed peaceful enough for them to exit the room cautiously. They got up, Hermione watching them without a word or a sound.

Once they were closing the door, Hermione sort of screamed out, "Fred… I still get my hot chocolate, right?"

There were groans of frustration outside the door.

"You still have that patented daydream charm with you?" George asked Fred as they walked to the kitchen together.

"Brother, you are bloody brilliant!" Fred smiled evilly as he slipped a pastille into the mug full of steamy hot chocolate they fixed up with their wands. It dissolved and George grabbed it, taking it to Hermione's room.

"Hermione…" The twins smiled as they entered the room where she lay still half naked, rubbing lotion on her legs that hung in the air.

"Oh, just put it on my nightstand, thank you!" She carried on, ignoring the astonished look on the twins.

"Well, feel better, love," Fred leaned and kissed her forehead, causing her to stop and reach for the mug.

"Sweet dreams," George winked at her before repeating his brother's actions. She eyed them carefully, her logical self coming back to normal.

She took a small sip of the infusion and glowered at them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you slipped something into this mu-"

"Not so logical, now is she?" George laughed.

"She's gone," Fred said, as he stared at the bushy haired girl, closing her eyes. He took the mug from her and they both left.

"What do you think she'll dream about?"

"Us of course!" Fred laughed, closing the door behind him. He was obviously kidding, but it would be nice if she imagined things about them, according to him.

"I WISH," George said.

"5 galleons I say she will!"

"You're on!" George accepted the bet and turned to walk when soft squealing and moans erupted in their silent apartment.

"Oh, Fred! Yes! Ohhhh yes!"

The redheads froze in place and went back to open the door slowly.

Hermione squirmed and arched her back almost cat like. Her hands reaching around in the air, her breath hitching.

"5 galleons please?" Fred placed his palm in front of George's face.

"Bloody hell, she bloody dreams about you and not me? Aren't we bloody identical? The bet's off, I'm not included,"

"Mmm, George! Yes! Right there!" they turned to see her place her hand inside her knickers, lifting her hips higher as she moaned.

"Merlin," George gulped as he rummaged his pocket to pay up.

They both closed the door shortly after and swallowed the lump in their throats. Their arousal evident as it tented in their pants.

"What are we going to do with these?" Fred said.

"I call the shower!" George took off faster than lighting.

"Git!" Fred growled, "I shower there too! Don't infest it, you bloody wanker!"

Fred took the couch instead, groaning in frustration. They weren't getting any tonight.

Back in Hermione's room, she opened her eyes slowly and removed her hand from her knickers. Crookshanks sat beside her, watching her as a smile crept across her face.

"Bloody gits think they're slick," Hermione stared at the door where Fred's frustrating groans emitted. She still couldn't believe she put up such an act to get back at them. It was thrilling and the fact that they were now stuck without release, made her smile in accomplishment. "Crookshanks, never accept hot beverages from those two dunderheads,"

"Meow?" The ginger cat cocked his head.

"Unless, of course you want to get rock hard revenge," She winked at the cat and snuggled against her pillows, falling asleep to Fred cursing the world and everyone in it.

* * *

><p>how was it, folks? :D<p> 


End file.
